


Babysitting

by thegrumpiestkuki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff I think, Pre-Relationship, ayato is doing his best, background references to touken, but on the verge of kiss kiss fall in love, but very background - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumpiestkuki/pseuds/thegrumpiestkuki
Summary: Ayato attempts to babysit his niece and calls on Hinami for help
Relationships: Fueguchi Hinami/Kirishima Ayato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for my lovely friend @iamhavinganicedaythanks

“Hina, I need your help”

When Ayato had called her, citing a babysitting emergency, Hinami wasn’t exactly sure what to expect. He had also refused to elaborate which worried her, but she could detect a tinge of embarrassment to his tone, so maybe his emergency wouldn’t be so bad. Still, she didn’t think it would be a good idea to let his cry for help go unanswered.

Sure, she hadn’t known what to expect, but opening Touka and Kaneki’s door to a house that was one step away from destruction certainly wasn’t it. There was green paint splattered upon the floor, along with what looked like flour, complete with a set of tiny baby footprints. The walls weren’t much better, either. It seemed that Ichika had taken to becoming an artist judging by the colourful scrawls running along the hallways.

Hinami placed her bag on the (luckily) still clean couch “What happened, Ayato?”

Ayato tugged at his hair, looking at a loss “She’s a damn nightmare, that’s what”

“She’s a baby”

He scoffed “A baby demon”

Hinami looked around the room “Where is she?”

“Fucked if I know, bedroom maybe?”

“Ayato!” She admonished “You can’t swear around children”

He shrugged, beginning to walk towards the bedroom, Hinami following him “I heard Touka call Kaneki a shithead in front of her the other week, so I figure it’s fine”

She couldn’t help but giggle at that. Although they had all grown up from their days at Anteiku, sometimes those two bickered exactly the same way. All that had changed was that Touka’s biting remarks were now delivered with a fond undertone. She hoped that one day she would find that kind of love. Hinami glanced at Ayato who was still muttering about demonic children. Maybe that kind of love was just around the corner.

“Hinami!” Squealed Ichika, running towards Hinami and wrapping her arms around her centre.

Hinami smoothed down Ichika’s hair. It was a mess and she wasn’t sure if Ayato had bothered to brush it “Hi, how are you?”

“Good” She chirped.

“I’ve been told that you have been naughty for uncle Ayato, is that right?”

Ichika glared at Ayato and he shrunk. Hinami would laugh about it later. An SS rated ghoul terrified of a three year old?

She crossed her arms, pouting “I don’t like him. Can you stay instead?”

“I’m going to stay but you aren’t allowed to be mean to him”

“Why?”

“Because he’s important to me, your uncle and mummy and daddy, so you need to be good to him just like you would be with the rest of us” Hinami said, extending her hand “Come on, let’s go clean up your mess”

Hinami handed Ichika a cloth doused in soapy water and watched over her while she cleaned up the mess on the walls.

“How come she’s good for you, but not for me?” Ayato asked, looking thoroughly put out.

“Did you tell her off when she was bad?”

“I…tried”

Hinami poked his cheek. They were sharper now, less rounded than they had been when he was younger. He was losing that cute look to him, but the alternative was turning out to be even nicer “She’s probably just acting out because she’s uncomfortable. You should spend more time with her, so she grows to respect you”

“I know, it’s just-“

“You’re nervous?” She questioned, brow furrowing.

“I don’t wanna mess it up” He whispered “What if she turns out like me?”

Oh, so that’s why he seemed so nervous about something as silly as babysitting “I like the way you turned out”

Ayato gave her an unimpressed look “You know what I mean”

“It will be better for her. She won’t have to grow up like us. She has a proper family now with you all”

“You too” He said quickly “You’re a part of our family”

Hinami smiled and pushed him forward towards Ichika who was almost finished cleaning the wall “Go ask her to watch a movie”

He looked a little panicked but did as she suggested, crouching down so that he was closer to Ichika’s height. It was funny how much he had grown. When they’d first met, he had been only slightly taller than her but now her towered over her. Compared to little Ichika he was a giant.

Ichika seemed to accept because she thrust the cleaning wipe and spray bottle towards him, ordering Ayato to go put it away while she picked out the movie. It was clear from his face that being ordered around hadn’t been on his to do list for babysitting.

***

Watching a movie had been a pretty good idea in retrospect, Ichika had sat down and watched quietly without a fuss, well, almost. When they had first sat down, she stomped her foot at Ayato’s suggestion he sit next to Hinami. Eventually they had settled on Ichika sitting in the middle of the two so that she didn’t have to share Hinami’s affection.

Ichika tugged at Ayato’s ear, the one with the earring in it, looking very interested.

“What are you-oh it’s an earring” He explained to her.

“He used to wear a long dangly one when we were younger” Hinami chimed in.

“I want one”

Ayato gave Hinami an uneasy look “Uh…maybe you can get one if we ask Touk-your mother first”

Ichika grinned and to Ayato’s surprise, snuggled against him. Hinami smiled at his shocked look. She hoped that he would offer to spend more time with her in the future, they could even all go out together. She was a sweet baby when you got to know her, but at first glance Ichika had that same temperamental nature that Touka and Ayato possessed. Maybe Kaneki and Touka’s next child would be easy on them and inherit some of Kaneki’s traits.

***

“How did it go?” Hinami asked when Ayato emerged from the bedroom.

“Good” He answered “She went right to sleep. Must’ve been tired from making all of that mess this morning”

Hinami picked up a pillow from the floor and placed it on the couch, sitting down and motioning for Ayato to join her “I hope when I have children they aren’t messy”

“You want kids?”

“I think it would be nice. Ichika could have a little friend”

He looked slightly pained “How many?”

Hinami bit her lip. This would probably be a bad time to confess, but she could at least hint to him “How many…would you want?”

Ayato huffed “I guess I’d have at least one. But then the kid has to have a friend, right? It would suck to have no siblings, no offence”

Hinami laughed “None taken. I think you would be a good dad”

He glowed at the praise “One day. At a reasonable age” He looked at small crayon mark on the wall that they had missed earlier “Don’t tell sis about this”

“I won’t”

“Hey, Hina” Ayato mumbled, slumping on the couch until his cheek met her shoulder “Wanna go out tomorrow?”

“With Ichika?” Hinami hadn’t expected him to be willing to babysit so soon after the disaster. Maybe he was enjoying being an uncle far more than he let on.

He yawned, sounding seconds from sleep “Just us”

Forget around the corner, her fairytale prince was right in front of her. Albeit, a murderous ghoul prince. Maybe fairytales were overrated.

Hinami leant her head against his “I’d love to, but right now you should rest”

Ayato’s lips were soft against her shoulder and she wondered how they would feel against her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is thegrumpiestkuki
> 
> I'll be doing a Halloween/October event next month for Tokyo Ghoul and there should be around 2 themed fics per week :) Thank you for reading


End file.
